rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodia Sign
Zodia Sign is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Hy, I am Zodia but you can call me Z, everyone does. I am a very happy, nice, talkative, likable by anyone, protective, wild, adventurous, calm, sensitive, moody and hundreds of more, babe. I have purple hair, as you can see on my picture, but my braid is a bit lighter, I have orange hair, sometimes I have some make up on my face. I wear this blue sleeveless shirt, short brown pants and brown climbing shoes. Oh and I even have this necklace, that has three teeth from a crocodile that I rumbled with. And have earrings in both of my ears. I like making selfies of myself, or with some friends if I am in a mood. Did I forgot to mention I am a Guardian? Well, I am, a Guardian of Zodiac signs. I just love Zodiac Signs! I always loved them! I saw people, meet them, talk to them, and I was thinking what sign they are. It is in my blood. And I am good at it. But when my tragic happen....... well..... let's just say it was complicated, I got these cool signs all around my body. I have all 12 signs! And I also saw myself, whenever I was sad or angry or happy, a sign would glow on my skin, making my attitude, body language and temper go as the sign is. Oh, and I can turn into zodiac animals too! I can have a Scorpio's tail, I can be Pisces, or have Cancer's snaps, or even have horns of Taurus! That is soo cool, am I right? So let me gather some other information, umm.. I am a positive happy person, but I will warn you I have also negative sad days. And if you will see me angry, run, just run. I will also kill anyone who has a problem with me or with my friends, I don't let go and I am a fighter. History Once upon a time, there lived a happy little girl with her family. The girl was very hyperactive and wild, she liked to go out and see something new, even experienced a lot of things. But her parents forbid her to not tell them where she was going and at what time she is going to get back. The girl hated that, she was her own boss and was like an adult. So one day the girl snuck up from her home and wanting to get to the disco, where her friends were. So as she was going there, she forgot to bring her flash light, while a car was driving on the road as she was balancing on the white stripes of the road. She hears a sound of a car, turns back and in a second and 30 nanoseconds she jumps out of the car's way and rolls down into a pit. After she woke up, she saw that something was different on her, she had 12 signs of all the zodiacs, and her clothes were very messy and even ripped. When she came outside the pit, she went to the village and with a cautious eye she took some new clothes up. They were her style and she went back to her home, where she saw her parents in their homes doing their normal things, as if they didn't miss her at all. So she went off and seek adventure, meeting new friends on the road, battling and rumbling some more crocs. She never did went home ever again. But in my life, I've never been soo free in all of my years. Adults are always so protective and don't want their child to go on adventures and everything. They are all party poopers. That is why I left them, so they wouldn't ask me where I've been, to ground me etc. I hate that on parents. The signs & powers Zodiac powers Now, you know all the signs, more or less, but I will put them down for you all. Fire signs: 1. Aries: It is courageous, determined, confident, enthusiastic, optimistic, honest, passionate, leader, but it also is impatient, moody, short-tempered, impulsive, aggressive. The sign is on my forehead. It's color of glow is red. 5. Leo: It is creative, passionate, generous, warm-hearted, cheerful, humorous, but it is also arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, lazy, inflexible. The sign is in my heart. It's color of glow is yellow. 9. Sagittarius: It is generous, idealistic, great sense of humor, but is also promises more than can deliver, very impatient, will say anything no matter how undiplomatic. The sign is on my right side of my thigh. It's color of glow is gold. Earth signs: 2. Taurus: It is reliable, patient, practical, devoted, responsible, stable, but it also is stubborn, possessive, uncompromising. The sign is on my left side of the neck. It's color glows is green. 6. Virgo: It is loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking, practical, but it is also shy, worried, overly critical of self and others, works and does not play. The sign is on my right side of the hips. It's color glow is orange. 10. Capricorn: It is responsible, disciplined, self-control, but it is also unforgiving, condescending, expecting the worst. The sign is on my both knees. It's color glow is brown. Wind signs: 3. Gemini: It is gentle, affectionate, curious, adaptable, ability to learn quickly and exchange ideas, but it is also nervous, inconsistent, indecisive. The sign is on my each arm. It's color glow is yellow. 7. Libra: It is cooperative,diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, social, but it is also indecisive, avoids confrontations, will carry a grudge, self-pity. Is on my right side of my hand. It's color glow is pink. 11. Aquarius: It is progressive, original, independent, humanitarian, but it is also unemotional, temperamental, uncompromising, aloof. The sign is on my left side leg. It's color glow is blue. Water signs: 4. Cancer: It is tenacious, highly imaginative, loyal, emotional, sympathetic, persuasive, but it is also moody, pessimistic, suspicious, manipulative, insecure. The sign is on my left side of my chest. It's color glow is silver. 8. Scorpio: It is resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend, but it is also distrusting, jealous, secretive, violent. The sign is above my genitals. It's color glow is purple. 12. Pisces: It is compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical, but it is also fearful, overly trusting, sad, plays a victim. The sign is on my both feet. It's color glow is white. Vampire powers The zodiac powers are now no more, as the vampire powers empower my previous powers, making every tattoo on my body vanish. Now to tell you all what my new powers can do: * Relationships Vulpecula He is a good friend of mine and we both have something in common. I mostly go out with him on adventures and other things. Hauser Siblings They are so full of fun! I've meet them once in Spain, when they made the people throw tomatoes at each other. Rus Pink Is my favorite girl, I love her music, it is soo cool. Carl Is also the best. I know he is a thief, but such a good prankster! Alucard He is a vampire for crying out loud! Isn't that already cool?? And to go adventuring with him and being buddies together? And did I mention he is a vampire? The birth of Draculina It all started in the city of Love, Paris to be exact. I was coming there, as like others when they have got a letter from a certain someone. There I was doing as I was told, when suddenly a vampire came at me and bite me in the neck and started to drink my blood. I was starting to get fangs, but he wanted to make me evil so he continued sucking, suddenly I saw darkness, like the lights switched off. When I came to my consciousness I saw that the vampire lifted me up, above his head and was ready to throw me into the water. But I gave him a taste of my powers, busted him and thrown him in the water, see if he likes that. As I then went back to my mission, others were already in a ship and I boared on it also. Some of the crew members were still on the ground and fighting two vampires. And as I got bored on the ship, nothing to do just listening to people how they were talking about something, I jumped out and get into that fight. I then figured out that the vampire who drank my blood and wanted to dump me was actually Alucard, but in a older way. Man, even with a mustache he looked sexy. Well then I wanted him to see what he was doing. It was actually going great, but then that Charger guy comes between and started to manipulate with Vamps head. Then we got captured, ....bummer. I was in a cell with two persons, when brainwashed Vamps came in the room and took me to his called 'master'. He asked me if I wanted to join him in his group, and I wanted to say, no thank you, but then he told me, that he could also arrange Alucard to be my man. I played his game, and I've replied, that I will be in. Then when Vamps showed up, coming from a battle he started to talk to me. He told, that the previous Alucard had a slight crush on me, and I was shocked. I mean... Vamps having a crush on me? But I was even more shocked when he kissed me. Well let's go back to the story. After I fled from Charger, I meet up with my real crew. They had a plan and it actually worked. Vamps was back to normal and after battling the army of vampires created by Charger, Vamps brought back John, that was a prisoner inside Charger. Then at the ending, I've met with the normal Vamps again and we talked about where will I go. I had it all planned and it was a bit difficult to say goodbye to him. 5 months later I was running across the fields one day, later in night, when some shrapnel came out of the sky and almost killed me. I mean, who the heck throw that stuff out of the sky?? Ahem, well, then I heard some screaming in the woods and saw a lonely house on fire. I've helped two persons that were stuck there, a little girl and his father, when the ceiling wanted to break. But we got some help from wind and we all went safe and sound from the house. I gave the two to a rescue group, when I saw him. Alucard. We have talked a bit of how it was going in my new life, when the house explodes and something hit me in the back of the head, blanking me. The next thing I've remembered was, that I was in Vamps' house hold. You can say I was happy. Then we had a longer talk. But to tell you all, me and Vamps had some sort of romance before I was turned to a blood sucker, so now it is just evolving. Then John interrupted us, by calling Vamps. I went to see John, just to know if he is better. He was a bit weird, I don't know why, but eh... He invited me to one of the rooms and told me something about Vamps' health. When we have finished, I was escorted back to the Vamps and we went on a coffin hunt. For me. We had to go back to my birthplace and make a coffin from the tree that was on my family's land. One bad day You know how it feels to have a bad day, am I right? I had that day too. I had to see all of my past again, directly through my eyes. It was unbearable, I felt pain. But it soon stopped. When I confronted with the reason what was doing this to me I felt relieved. I almost had it in my hands, when two more problems arrived and blocked me. My problems were multiplying... but then I had a rebirth. A wonderful one. It made me more then I could possibly imagine. The feeling of having the pure control. Wonderful. And the only part that was missing was having my Count beside me. I couldn't find him, so I went on the haunt to find something that will make him come back. Back to me. I almost had it, but something hold me back. A human. That ratchet human didn't wanted me to have the power. I was still weak at that point, but now.... oh now, I feel more powerful. It is like I could do anything with a snap of my fingers. So now I am going around again, looking for the best power to summon my Count back to life. And no one is going to stop me from doing that. Breaking the curse As Johnathon and Alucard could hear the rumors of me being 'wild', they went after me, adding Yozora, Drago and Nightfire to their army and went after me. I did had a big blood lust and drank a lot of blood on my way, battle some of my friends, but they contain me and Manny cured me, halfway. I say halfway, because I was carrying a baby and he did not know how to cure my 'wildness' so Vamps took me to Charger, where he completely cured me and we were in a good foot. And now, after a month and a half, my little devil was born. I could not believe it was true nor I could not believe I would be a mother. But.. here I am. Having my little baby in my arms and Vamps by side, helping me and seeing his son growing up. It is so unbelievable seeing in his dead eyes some life, a spark, as he watches his son moving around. And I think we will have a good life. But as something came, something had to go. I am no longer a Guardian. Manny choose that way. It is quite sad, but... hey, I will have one child by my side. And I am happy. Zodia.png|Human Zodia, before Zodia 3.jpg|Whole outfit Zodia 2.png|As a draculina Quotes * Adventure, here I come! Trivia * Her signs can glow in their colors only if she choose them. They can also glow automatically and make her personality and attitude to that sign. * She was transformed into a draculina, by Alucard, that was turned evil. * She is writing blogs on her phone, letting people know of her adventures, where she went and who she meet. Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Power users Category:Animal Category:Valentin girl Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Fighter Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Vampire Category:Tomboy girl